This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have previously demonstrated the effectiveness of a GnRH II analog as a contraceptive agent when administered subcutaneously to the rhesus and cynomologus monkeys. Our studies have also shown that this analog acts directly in the intra-uterine tract to effect its contraceptive activity, independent of the pituitary. In these studies we will determine if this agent and other similar analogs can be delivered vaginally in primates and reach the peripheral circulation. It is anticipated that the data obtained will support our hypothesis and provide us with basic primate data that will enable us to develop protocols for clinical testing using a vaginal route of delivery